kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Stories of Fall: Kazagumo
Prologue: POV “…and so, by the end of fall; the two have finally met one another.” I close the small booklet which I have written in accordance to my client’s demand. Though this client of mine is not much a hassle do deal with. An artist is a person who records important parts of a story, no matter how ugly it is or no matter how unsightly that chapter is. But even so, most of the time; the models get too emotional whenever they got involved into my creative process. “Akigumo. Sorry if I make you write something like this. I know it’s not your forte but…” “Don’t worry. I’ll do it since it’s you who requested it.” My Friend, Kazagumo; is a worry-wart. She worries a lot about things and she fusses on it. Though it was because she was chosen too by the admiral. In the end, she is also an ordinary girl who wanted to be recognized by that man. Our Admiral, or rather known as Hiro Raven by some of us, Is a bad admiral overall. He is quite lazy, he flirts a lot and he is brutal to his enemies. Though half of those were coming from my experience, one thing I know is that I don’t want to be enemies with that guy. Heaven and hell will be flipped in an instant. “By the way Akigumo, any new info?” As always, Kazagumo asks me about any info about the surroundings (especially about the Admiral), but since she has been like that, I can’t help it but to just say what I know. Since I am doing some behind-the-scenes work for Sensei. “It seems that Sagiri girl and the Admiral are being too chummy nowadays. And Matsuwa is now an adopted sister of the Admiral.” “Wait, you mean to say the Admiral adopted Matsuwa?” “Yes. Isn’t it nice? One rival down.” “Indeed. But the hurdle increases. Since I also have to get to her good side too.” “Well, you can think about that later. I think the growing threat of Sagiri is alarming for you.” If you asked me why I say these things, I just wanted to fan the flames. Though I think I have done enough damage to the Admiral’s reputation by releasing some rumors around, sometimes… I got the end part of the stick when it comes to hide-and-seek. Anyways, since I am doing it for Kazagumo, I decided not to mention things that really happened between the said subjects. But knowing Kazagumo, she’ll come to learn it later. “Akigumo, thanks for the hard work.” And so, Kazagumo went out of her way to start her work. The daily routine of an I hated myself. Because I am weak. And even so, the Admiral never abandoned me. But even after all of these… I feel something is missing. Work is easy if you enjoyed doing work. But in my case… “Ha-san, where are you right now?” Since I was an assistant librarian, I must do some work that the Librarian should do. And most of the time, the Librarian is missing inside the library while reading some books and storing up her torpedo books. Asides from the usual trouble I run into, the work at the library/archives isn’t much busy at all. Though the usual visitor here is the sleepyhead Arare who seemed to be enjoying sleeping more than reading. But today… “You seem to be at the edge? Did you know something?” As usual, when Arare isn’t sleeping, she had that sharp look at her face as if she can read all my worries and doubts. “Anyways, Onii-chan… I mean the Admiral, he is getting too close to that Sagiri. I think that’s what’s got you at the edge.” And hearing it from Arare made my suspicions clear as I understood what Sagiri was up to. But there is a reason why I haven’t done anything. “But Kazagumo, why haven’t you done anything. At this rate, you might be forgotten.” And with Arare words, it finally hit to me that I might be forgotten in due time. And so, I decided to talk to the Admiral. As I walk towards the Admiral’s office. I have noticed that the air is slowly changing. It’s as if fall is slowly started to feel inside the base, the cold chilly air started to permeate through the gaps of my clothing. “It sure is cooler nowadays.” I slowly walked towards the door to where the Admiral’s office was located. It had a very simple design and it looked like any other doors in the area, however…despite that, the reason why I know it is because of the sign board which was hanging from above which was stated that it is the Admiral’s office. Soon, I knocked at the door and I opened it without waiting for the other side to reply. “Admiral, I want to ask… ah…” Soon, I saw the Admiral and Sazanami in the middle of their kissing act. After they notice that I was watching them, they broke apart and fixed themselves and started to panic a bit for they were wondering how I managed to get in. “Wait a minute. I did lock the door. So how did you enter?” “Eh? The door was locked? But it wasn’t unlocked when I turned it around.” “Master, someone must have tampered our door already. Let’s change it tomorrow.” “I guess you are right. There are cases of those doors were opened even though they were locked.” “Umm… I didn’t mean to barge in, but why were you doing that in the middle of work?” Their faces were bright red after I ask them about that, it seems that they were just carried away by their own… nevermind, I almost the reason why I went here anyways. “Admiral, can I ask you something? Rather, it’s personal.” Sazanami looked me in the eye as she assesses me, rather has she been this strict? “Sazanami, it’ll be fine. I won’t do something anyways.” “If that’s what you say so…” Soon, Sazanami made her exit as she walks out towards the corridor. “Well, what is your concern?” “Admiral, is it true that you are close to Sagiri-girl?” “Yes.” Soon, all my worries were starting to come true. It seems that I have sped up the process of understanding how the Admiral’s mind works. “Admiral, have you forgotten about me?” The Admiral paused for a bit before answering my question. “No.” “Then why aren’t you calling my name?” “I have no reason for me to call you.” “Even so…” “…” “Admiral, do you have any defense to that?” “none. Sorry.” “I hate you.” Without resolving anything, I marched out of the room and run and run towards the mountains so that I can wash all my anguish away. For some reason, I am mad at him for neglecting me. But, I knew that he will forget me someday since I am not much appealing unlike my sisters. If you ask me, I would be called rather plain to my sisters. But even so, I still hate him for forgetting about me. The Search for the answer Sazanami started laughing when I said Kazagumo hated me. It seems that it was too entertaining for her to hear that from me. Anyways, asides from that when Kinugasa heard that, she rushed in and console me which made Sazanami followed suit. Rather, why are those two pitying me? “Here, here Master, I know it’s a bit shocking for you. But to actually hear that from you… it’s really like a wonderful joke.” “Hiro must have been too stressed. We better play with him.” “Wait, I am not that sad, it’s that… it’s a first for me.” Indeed, this was the first time someone said that they hated me. Rather, coming from Kazagumo was a lot surprising that it shook me from the inside. “Anyways, now that someone has been able to say those words properly, I guess we can cross her…” “No. I can’t do that yet.” “Oh ho, So Hiro, what is your plan. This isn’t like before and it is a new problem for you, how will you handle this one?” “I have no idea. But first, let me find Kazagumo. Sazanami, contact me if you have an idea. Kinugasa, please track her using all the available resources we have.” “Roger!" And the two started to run towards their positions. Meanwhile, I contacted Yuugumo to check if she knew something. “Honestly, calling Yuugumo will cost me something. It can’t be help, it’s an emergency.” Soon, I dialed the call button and started to have some heart to heart with Yuugumo which I haven’t done back then. After a few minutes, I finished my call and Sazanami gave me a location. Rather, it was still around but the difficulty is quite hard. But Sazanami told me that if she really meant what she says, then she could have traveled through the ocean to where I can’t catch her. “Sazanami, thanks.” “Master, be sure you are alright when you come back.” “I will.” I kissed Sazanami and bid farewell to her as I went towards the mountains. I looked back and I saw Kinugasa waving her hands from the rooftop. It seems she didn’t want to interrupt our conversation at all. A mountain is a place where nature thrives. But it also a place where wild animals dwell. It is a place where uncertain events can challenge you as an individual. But on the time autumn has started, the leaves have started to get brown and as if giving itself up to the power of the seasons, leaves slowly fell towards the land which will be later be home to the younger flora. Anyways, Kazagumo seems to be sighted near a waterfall. The waterfall is around 5 kilometers from the base and it was where I hid a certain item which had a certain purpose. I remember the talk I had with Yuugumo a while ago and she only told me one word regarding to Kazagumo. “Admiral. You know that I love you so much and I’ll do everything so that I can see you smile so please heed my words then. To Kazagumo, all you need to do is to be sincere to her. Anything else is not necessary.” And so, I decided to pursue Kazagumo. � A Promise in the waterfalls The waterfall is a place where I run to whenever I feel upset. For the times that I went here, I always have a complaint or two to say. But this time around… All I have is silence and words seems to have drowned out by the sound of the crashing sound of the water falling towards the river down below. “The Admiral…” I said those words as I picked up the stones as I throw it towards the water. The rocks don’t skip at all and it made a plop sound as it hits the surface of the water. Out of nowhere, I heard footsteps towards my back. They were quite light but at the same time, strong as if there was resolve mixed with each step. I looked back and I saw the Admiral walking towards me. “Next time, if you are going to run away, go to a place where I can find you so easily.” “It won’t be called running away if I did that.” “That’s true.” The Admiral suddenly offers his hand to me as I try to stand up. “I can do it myself.” “Let’s go home then.” “I won’t. I rather be here than be hurt there.” “Then, I’ll stay with you until your wounds have all healed.” “Liar.” “I might be one. But I won’t leave you until then.” Soon, he hugged me and started to aim for my lips. For some reason, I didn’t fight back at all and accepted his advance. In my heart, I knew what he said a while ago is sincere. But for some reason, He can’t see me. Rather, he can’t create a situation where he can freely visit me since I have been too pre-occupied myself. “Have you calmed down?” “Yes. Sorry if I said those words earlier.” “It’s no big deal.” “But I know you don’t really like being hated, right?” “That’s true…” I smiled as I looked at his eyes, those were the eyes that I saw when I first met him 2 years ago. It was filled with uncertainty. But even so, I still didn’t hate the new him who had resolved eyes and a sturdy back. Ah, I guess I just got too impatient again. But even so, I can’t help but feel helpless as a new girl enters the fray. “It’s getting late. Shall head back?” “No Admiral, we won’t make it.” “We don’t have anything…” “No need to worry about that, I have a tent ready here just in case.” “Could it be… You have…” “Of Course, NO!!!" As I prepare the tent to rest for the night, the Admiral is busy looking at his phone for some reasons. “Is there something wrong?” “Kazagumo, is there any place where I can get a signal?” “It would be at the summit, but I won’t recommend it.” “Why?” “It would rain later and there will be some thunderstorms along the way.” “Hey.” “The weather here at the mountains is different from the city. Just bear with it Admiral, we’ll depart early tomorrow. Don’t worry, I have done this a few times already.” As if commanding him to stop, the Admiral decided to help me do the tent and help with dinner. Surprisingly, he managed to gather food in short periods of time and managed to make some soup with it. I wonder if he is a chef if he didn’t become an admiral, it might be like that. Later that night, the rain starts to pour and the tent is safely secured so nothing bad would happen. I look at my phone and I saw that it’s still 8 in the evening. Quite early for me, but it’s an ideal time to sleep. The Admiral who have already fell asleep is currently holding his phone too. “I guess I can turn this off now.” I took a device from my pocket and I turned it off, soon the phone at the Admiral’s hand gained signal as if it just went in. “I never thought I would be able to use a signal jammer at a time like this…” I look at his face and saw how defenseless he is. I decided on that instance to kiss him in his sleep. But there was a shadow outside the tent. “It’s me Sazanami.” “What… How…” “I had a tough time looking for you. I had to ask Yuugumo to look for you two. I guess your signal jammer lead me here.” “Go back.” I glared at Sazanami as she looks at me with seriousness. “I was worried why I can’t contact master at all. Even though it was a first time for me that something like this have happened. I can’t help but look for him… even so… I want to see his face before I take my leave.” “What if I don’t want to let you see him?” “Well then…” Soon, I saw a red beam of light aim at my head. The distance is around 5 Kilometers from the place to where I camp and I only know one person who is capable to do such feat. “I surrender.” “Good to hear that, I have a hunch you know how Kumano operates.” “Seriously, how much do you know about me?” “Nothing. I seriously know nothing about you.” “Then how…” “Because, I have a feeling you would be my greatest adversary. Rather, I know that you really want him, you want to make sure that you’ll be able to find an opportunity for you to be alone. Even though I can tolerate that, I still need to know what happened in the end. It’s my duty to know everything since I make my decisions based on those facts. But you, you have managed to hide all the known data about you, you have managed to hide Master, even just for a while, you even managed to do much in such little time you had. I really am scared of what you are capable in the end.” After hearing it from Sazanami, I smiled. For the first time… I have managed to struck fear on the strongest pillar that supported the Admiral. “But even so, even if I am afraid… you are nothing more than just one person.” “Indeed. I failed since I didn’t consider the possibility of having people to your disposal.” “Keep that in mind next time.” I let Sazanami peeks at the sleeping admiral. For some reason, her face felt relieve after she saw the Admiral sleeping. “Promise me Kazagumo that you will take him back home tomorrow. Also…” “I understand. I’ll return him tomorrow. Also, I will not lose next time.” “Good. It’s time for me to go.” As Sazanami clapped her hands, she vanished and left smoke behind. Soon, a paper doll falls on the ground. “Even Omyouji techniques… did she asked for Ryuujou-san for her to make a copy of her? Impressive.” I smiled as I watch the rain continue to pour down. I guess the only one who really knows my motive happens to be my rival. But I will be fine this time. Afterall…” � The day after I woke up the next day and I saw Kazagumo sleeping beside me. For some reason, I have felt Sazanami’s presence last night but since her presence was slightly faint, I could have dismissed that she borrowed an avatar from Ryuujou, seriously; she worries too much. But knowing Kazagumo, I have felt that there was some confrontation last night. But since I won’t be able to dig the truth out of the two involved, I guess I’ll ask the paper itself if it’s still around. I woke up and it’s still around 4 in the morning and when I open the tent, I saw a piece of paper which was shaped as a human. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I’ll let RJ decode this when I get back. So far, when I saw the red laser light pointed at my way, I realized that the Princess haven’t got a wink of sleep so I waved back at the direction of the light and the light soon turned off. I took out my phone and saw the signal being back, looks like I did manage to detect a signal jammer around, maybe Kazagumo carried one. Well, I don’t mind for as long as I can contact that worrisome kouhai of mine who happens to be my lover. “Yo, how are you?” On the other side of the phone I heard Sazanami spoke to me in a happy tone. I guess I know that she saw me a few hours ago. Judging from her voice too, I know that she was still waiting for my call. I guess she is just a worrywart too. After making a call to Sazanami, Kinugasa calls my phone and I answered it normally. Soon, all I heard from her are sermons, I guess it’s hard if she is the one that really need some communication. I’ll make it up to her when the time comes. After the call with KInugasa ended, Kazagumo woke up and we greeted one another a good morning despite the fact that the sun has yet to rise. But even so, even with the minimal preparation, I have realized that I don’t need to do much before going down. And so, with everything finished and set; Kazagumo and I depart from our location and head back home. I didn’t ask her what happened last night when I was asleep because there might be some underlying reasons why she didn’t speak first even if she was the victim. Thus, the only conclusion I made is that she is a perpetrator and somehow, she partly planned to isolate me from Sazanami. I guess I can grade her a B for doing that but she lacked the manpower to totally isolate me from her. And of course, even If I was totally isolated; that girl would come no matter where I am to save me. But even so it’s totally impossible to do that in this time and age. “By the way Kazagumo, thank you for believing.” “Yes. Thank you too…” And after a few hours, we have reached the end of our journey. End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic